


Predestined Partners

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Morridoom Works [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games)
Genre: A Long Time Coming, Blame UMVC3, F/M, Flashback fic, Grouchy Boy Doom, He Won’t Admit It, I still love these two, Medium Amounts Of Violence, Mild Blood, Not-So-Grouchy Morrigan, Rarepair, Victor is smitten, minor worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Victor Von Doom ruminates on the night he met his bride, Morrigan Aensland, and the shenanigans involved with this particular proclivity





	Predestined Partners

**Author's Note:**

> My next work (unless I change my mind) is gonna be more of these two, so I’m pretty hyped I got this done at a reasonable rate.
> 
> Hope you guys aren’t too miffed at the OOC-Ness of these characters, I dit really know every facet of their backstories.

The sound of commerce. From the odd chatter of passers-by, to the whirl of various unidentifiable machines. Among all of this, Latveria is thriving, thanks in large part to its sometimes tyrannical ruler Dr. Doom...and his royal spouse, the Succubus Morrigan Aensland. Victor is currently awkwardly seated on the balcony near his castle grounds, with a definite view of his lands proper, he sat thinking about his current lot in life. He was out of his favorite green-and-silver armor suit, covered by a hooded robe to hide his facial scar to anyone who glances at him from afar, glancing at a green glowing ring on his finger, with its oddly specific modification for it to be able to be attached to his usual suit.

He remembers the day like it was any other...excluding the odd portal in the sky spewing out all manners of disgusting filth. Some seemed more human in design, while others were monstrous at their very core. In an odd correspondence with the Heroes he used to despise, he agreed to help ward off the intruders as long as S.H.I.E.L.D ceased their operations in Latveria...it seemed fate had other ideas for him in this crisis however.

One night, Victor was contacted by a scientist calling himself “Albert Wesker”, who claimed he had an opportunity no man of an intellectual sort would pass up. Apparently, there were demonic forces abound in the world he came from (oddly, he was from that large wormhole, but the possibility of a fruitful partnership intrigued Doom), including in particular a man named Jedah Dohma. Jedah is a powerful entity with abilities that Wesker’s company, Umbrella Corporation, has a vested interest in studying, and he was willing to give Doom a proverbial key to the city in return for his assistance in...pacifying anyone who attempts to interfere. It was then that this...Albert...informed Victor of Morrigan Aensland, a troublesome succubi he had caught on CCTV footage multiple times.

Of course, Victor had his doubts...he was burned too many times by people almost exactly like this “Albert” to be fully invested in this whole charade...that was...until the troublesome aspect of the plan made a detour to visit Victor herself...

It was with a solid crash the next night that a Victor awoke with a startle. Sensing that something was quite amiss, he suited up in his trademark armor, prepared to fight off any wandering oaf who found their way into his home...he didn’t expect to find an unconscious woman wearing what a blind person could barely call “skimpy” clothing. As Doom looked over the female figure, he noticed her jade colored hair, that reminded him of his cloak...before time dimmed the colors greatly. While he wasn’t exactly panicking and causing a scene, he had some odd, almost primal inclination to make sure she was okay.

He backed off slightly, to take stock of the woman. She was rather thin, excluding her noticeably grown mammaries (not to mention she was rather pale). Her clothing was black and purple, skin-tight to the point that Victor himself wondered what kind of person would wear this thing on purpose. He had to place her on his bed, sadly...but he did so as fast as he could at approximately four in the morning. He turned to check on his windows that she plummeted through, and he was suddenly hit with an odd feeling in his stomach.. with a sultry, somewhat dark Irish voice accompanying it.

“Ah...it’s so nice to be pampered by mortals...but...it’s all so easy sometimes...”

Doom, furious that he was possibly manipulated, spun around to face the woman, his eyes jaggedly staring into the now awake woman’s glowing yellow eyes. She was lackadaisically lounging on his bed, posing like some lewd calendar model, her chest rising and falling at a decreased pace, almost like she’s expecting something.

“I DEMAND YOU EXPLAI...”

“Calm down, Darlin’...if it makes ye feel any better, you could call our little meeting predestined...if ye believe in that sorta thing...” She winked seductively at him, only increasing his building anger. 

“I SHALL ONLY REPEAT MYSELF ONCE...EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” He slammed his fist onto a nearby wall, leaving a deep indent.

“Relax, handsome...you can call me Morrigan. Apologies about yer window, but I must’ve... blacked out again or something...”

“...Blacked out...?” He was intrigued how this odd woman “blacked out” and simultaneously flew through his window, an odd story indeed if true.

“Mhm..smart one, ain’t ya? Ya see...I’m quite the dirty girl. The technical term is “Succubus”...but I’ve never really liked all that formal stuff.”

“I see...and as a Succubus...you require...physical energy as some form of power source?” Doom was perhaps overthinking this, but his scientist mind was in charge right now.

“Indeed. Also, the process of gainin’ that energy is a helluva lotta fun...or it would be if anybody wanted to play with me. While I could simply cast a spell on some poor soul and wring em dry...it’s much more delicious when a mortal gives me everything they’ve got on their own volition...”

Doom scratched his chin contemplatively, putting the rather obvious pieces together.

“Then...why exactly were you in Latverian airspace when...this happened?”

Morrigan giggled, before rubbing her chest in an odd display

“Because, I felt some very tempting energy comin’ from around here...and now that I’m here...I can barely keep my hands to myself, if ye catch my drift...”

“As I can justly discern...if I help to sate this...urge of yours, you’ll be gone by morning.. correct?”

The Succubus giggled, chuffed by his blatant agreement to..bed her

“My my, usually my prey are much more coy about what they desire...I like you already, handsome...”

Victor grimaced under his mask...it was going to be a long night for him

—

Morning came without further incident from either party. Victor awoke slowly, and immediately glanced at where the woman fell asleep after their...joining (unsurprisingly, he still is rather embarrassed at how he fell directly into her little game). She was still stark naked, her shining green hair spread wildly across the decorated bed. He sat for some time, a mix of shame and...something he couldn’t fathom at the time. Before he could steam on his situation, his castle had some visitors...probably sent by that damned Nick Fury in some pitiful attempt at assassination.

He suited up in his armor, still a bit sore due to the devious actions from that...woman he left in his bed. He stormed towards the entrance to his castle, catching the echoing sound of a single, booming gunshot. Once he was in the main room, where his throne stood, he met eye to eye with his intruders. They seemingly weren’t related to Fury, clad in darkened black and blue tones, wielding heavy ordinance that he has yet to even hear of. When the soldiers saw Doom, they began to whisper something into a two-way radio system.

“Intruders of Castle Doomstadt! I am Doctor Doom...name your purpose for intruding on MY sovereign land before you and whomever sent you spend eternity in my dungeons!” While Victor was usually more amicable to unknown visitors, his...actions the previous night sort of took that side of him out of commission for a while.

“1st Lieutenant K, Umbrella...we were informed you were housing dangerous entities, and we’ve come to collect and pacify them before they harm the local populations...” His speech seemed prepared, almost as if this whole situation was planned well ahead of time

“You mean the woman? If so...you are to leave immediately...she is no longer either yours...or Wesker’s concern...”

The man shook his head, his tactical gear shuffling slightly

“No can do. The Director was quite strict that the demonic entity was a Classification 5 threat, and per Umbrella Doctrines...” the man was interrupted, as the soldier beside him was shot with an energy pulse from Doom’s glove

“Silence! Leave now, before you join anything that’s left of your friend in whatever afterlife you believe in...” 

The soldier grunted, before grabbing his handheld radio

“Attention Director...I have made verbal contact with Secondary Target...he is being...uncooperative to say the least...Private H is confirmed code 205...please advise further orders...”

The radio fed some audible static, before...Albert Wesker’s voice rang through the old equipment

“I see...all entities on site are to be pacified effective immediately. Save the girl...our investors are expecting...results on those prototypes we promised...”

Before the man could raise his gun, Victor blew his head apart with a quick particle beam, and sending some form of gas towards the surviving soldier. Once the scene quieted down, Victor looked at the corpses, before ordering his bots to clean the mess before anyone else saw them. Almost like clockwork, Albert appeared in a puff of black smoke from the entrance his men blew open earlier. He wasn’t exactly willing to talk things out, as he summoned an odd tentacle to fling Doom into a wall, chipping his suit and the wall equally.

“I am deeply disappointed, Victor. My associates had such...high hopes for peaceful Latverian expansion. Are you, as their ruler, willing to doom everyone to eternal suffering over a woman you barely know?”

Victor groaned, the impact shaking him more than he’ll admit.

“I shall not allow someone in MY home to be used for MONETARY GAIN by those without morals, much like you, in fact...”

Wesker sped towards Victor, his foot making a harsh impact against Doom’s head. Doom was about to retaliate, but Wesker shot him twice with some pearlescent pistol in the exposed shoulder blade of his suit, usually hidden behind his cape holster. Victor was fading, but he could easily catch Wesker retreating from some odd purple energy waves, but Victor passed out before he could see the finale.

—

Ringing...endless ringing and blackness. It was all that greeted Victor when he awoke. He checked his shoulder...it didn’t seem to hurt as much as it should (he’s been through much, MUCH worse), but there was a good amount of dried blood on his cape. He was gasping for breath recently it seemed, as his throat was dry and almost cracked, causing him to cough repeatedly. The first person he saw...was that damned woman, wearing normal(ish) clothes, simply sporting red tight pants and a white (very risqué) shirt. She seemed panicked, her usually demure gaze replaced with wide-eyed panic. She was speaking in an odd tongue to herself. She noticed Doom move, and placed a somewhat bloodied hand around his neck.

“Victor...are you alright?”

Doom wheezed slightly, before coughing again

“I never...expected a Succubus to care this much about...a human...”

Morrigan made a slightly upset face, before seemingly changing her face back to her usual sheepish grin

“Sorry Doomy...after how much fun I had with you...I think I’m keeping you...”

Doom groaned again, how could she be focused on this when he nearly died not even hours ago...but she IS a Succubus after all.

“All that aside...you think that old lecherous bastard is comin’ back?” She joked, laughing a deep, breathy laugh that Doom...liked (and still likes, don’t tell her this...)

“If he does...I shall not allow him the chances I did back then...I...promise that...”

—  
(Back to Present Day)

Doom’s trip through his memories was interrupted by his bride, Morrigan, as she held a large amount of bags from the shops scattered around Latveria.

“Darlin’...I got you something I think you’ll LOVE...”

Doom rolled his eyes awkwardly at her enthusiasm...but in all honesty...his memory of the night he met her proved one thing (present situation included)

Perhaps their union was...predestined.


End file.
